


Hands

by F_A_E_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor è un falso ingenuo, Connor's hands are important, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin invece è un ingenuo per davvero, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Reed800 - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, imbecille, slighlty NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/pseuds/F_A_E_R
Summary: "La moneta girava fra le nocche di Connor come una danza, come un corteggiamento; roteava e luccicava e le dita sapienti del ragazzo non la lasciavano cadere mai, la facevano sparire e riapparire, la accarezzavano, la lanciavano in aria per poi prenderla al volo e ancora sfiorarla, e più Gavin osservava quel gioco, più Gavin si concentrava su quelle dita affusolate ed esperte, più il desiderio di poterle saggiare su di sé si faceva feroce e gli annebbiava i sensi."Gavin è ossessionato dalle mani di Connor (e da Connor in generale), ma fortunatamente Connor non se n'è mai accorto.O forse sì?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Per quell'infame di **Ame**.

Le mani di Connor erano mani discrete. Gavin le osservava, le dita lunghe, la pelle chiara, i movimenti misurati.

Gavin le osservava e ne veniva rapito ogni volta.

C’era qualcosa, nelle mani di Connor, che trasmetteva sicurezza, c’era qualcosa che trasmetteva protezione.

Seduto alla scrivania, Gavin lasciava che il suo sguardo indugiasse sui gesti dell’androide, che si perdesse in quel modo preciso ed elegante di riorganizzare i documenti, che si soffermasse sul rapido digitare sulla tastiera.

A volte arrivava qualcuno di nuovo in centrale e Connor gli stringeva la mano, una stretta solida ma educata, ferma e contemporaneamente gentile proprio come l’androide che la elargiva, e Gavin stringeva appena gli occhi, le labbra impercettibilmente socchiuse nell’analizzare la scena.

Altre volte era Hank che le mani di Connor cercavano. Un cenno, uno schiocco di dita, un tocco veloce sulla spalla. Gavin osservava, e ad ogni punto del corpo di Hank che veniva sfiorato dalle mani di Connor corrispondeva ad una piccola scarica elettrica nel suo corpo, come se l’itinerario delle dita dell’androide fosse stato collegato ai suoi nervi tesi, alla sua pelle coperta dalla giacca.

Gavin guardava le mani di Connor, e si chiedeva quante cose fossero capaci di fare, quante abilità segrete non avesse ancora visto in azione.

Erano momenti, trascurabili istanti che sfuggivano ai più, ma non a lui.

Il modo in cui pollice e indice salivano seccati a sistemare il nodo alla cravatta, il gioco preciso con cui faceva roteare la pistola fra le mani prima di sistemarla nuovamente nella fondina, e quella dannata moneta.

La moneta girava fra le nocche di Connor come una danza, come un corteggiamento; roteava e luccicava e le dita sapienti del ragazzo non la lasciavano cadere mai, la facevano sparire e riapparire, la accarezzavano, la lanciavano in aria per poi prenderla al volo e ancora sfiorarla, e più Gavin osservava quel gioco, più Gavin si concentrava su quelle dita affusolate ed esperte, più il desiderio di poterle saggiare su di sé si faceva feroce e gli annebbiava i sensi.

Gavin voleva sentire le mani di Connor scorrergli lungo il torace, voleva sentire le sue dita impigliarsi fra i suoi capelli spettinati, voleva sentire le sue unghie graffiargli la schiena.

Voleva che i polpastrelli dell’androide segnassero sulla sua pelle percorsi indecenti, voleva che gli facessero mancare il respiro, voleva che lo portassero al limite, che lo facessero fremere fino a non poter più trattenersi, voleva, voleva, voleva.

Gavin guardava le mani di Connor e ogni fibra di sé desiderava sentirle stringersi calde attorno al suo-

\- GAVIN! -

Il sussulto con cui reagì a quel richiamo fu tale che il giovane detective diede una violenta ginocchiata contro lo spigolo della scrivania, soffocando il dolore in un gemito e chinandosi in avanti.

\- Porco cazzo, Miller! - sbraitò, mentre il collega lo guardava a metà fra il divertito e il preoccupato.

\- Ti avrò chiamato cinque volte, Gavin! Stai bene? Sei viola! - si difese da quell’implicita accusa.

\- Certo che sto bene, sto benissimo! Vivrò senza un ginocchio, ma per il resto sto bene, non vedo perché no! - replicò stizzito, cercando di ignorare il caldo intenso che doveva stargli incendiando il volto.

Ma sapeva benissimo che né lo spavento né il male al ginocchio ne erano responsabili.

\- Scusa Gavin, eri così assorto che… - ma lo sguardo di Miller, nella traiettoria discendente verso il ginocchio di Gavin, intercettò qualcos’altro che ebbe il potere di zittirlo.

Alzò lo sguardo di colpo, e si rese conto che la direzione verso cui era convinto Gavin si fosse imbambolato a fissare il vuoto corrispondeva in realtà alla scrivania di Connor, dove il legittimo proprietario stava giocherellando con la sua monetina.

\- Ah. - fu l’unica cosa che Chris riuscì a dire.

Se possibile, Gavin avvampò ancora di più.

\- Fanculo, mi serve un caffè. -

Si alzò in piedi e fuggì letteralmente verso la break room, mentre Chris, basito, rimaneva in piedi in mezzo all’open space e Connor si voltava a guardarli.

\- Tutto bene, agente Miller? - domandò, preoccupato.

Chris guardò Connor, poi si voltò verso Gavin e infine tornò a osservare il volto perplesso dell’androide.

\- Io benissimo. Gavin ha avuto qualche problemino. Che ne dici di andare a vedere come sta? - domandò.

Connor, ignaro di tutto, annuì e si alzò in piedi, marciando a passo svelto verso la break room.

In mezzo all’open space, sotto gli sguardi perplessi di Hank e degli altri colleghi, Chris Miller scoppiò a ridere e non fu più in grado di fermarsi.

Nel frattempo, sorretto dal distributore automatico, Gavin aspettava che il suo caffè fosse pronto e pregava che nessun altro si fosse accorto delle sue condizioni pietose. Già era abbastanza imbarazzate che Chris ne fosse a conoscenza, non voleva nemmeno pensare con che coraggio avrebbe osato ripresentarsi in centrale se avesse dovuto notarlo Fowler, o peggio, Anderson.

Trasse un profondo respiro cercando di sbollire il calore che si era impadronito di lui, ma ben presto si trovò a boccheggiare per altri motivi.

\- Detective Reed, serve aiuto? - la voce di Connor lo raggiunse come una punizione, le parole che sembravano scelte con cura per spedirlo dritto all’inferno.

Oh, quanto avrebbe desiderato rispondergli di sì, quanto avrebbe voluto che l’androide si incaricasse di porre fine a quell’agonia e prendesse il comando della situazione, lì ed ora senza preoccuparsi di nulla e nessuno. Ogni centimetro quadrato della sua pelle desiderava che Connor lo facesse, ma per quanto esigua persino Gavin aveva una dignità, perciò si schiarì la voce e cercò di darsi un contegno.

\- No. - fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, il suono arrochito incastrato in gola e le labbra titubanti nel rispondere.

Connor si accigliò, si guardò furtivamente alle spalle e, soddisfatto nello scoprire che nessuno dall’ufficio stava più badando a loro, si chinò un poco in avanti, l’espressione che da corrucciata si fece preoccupata.

\- Sicuro? Chris ha detto che stavi poco bene. -

Gavin socchiuse appena le labbra per lasciar uscire un respiro tremolante, mentre Connor, sempre più vicino a lui, si appoggiava al muro e lo intrappolava senza realmente pensarci fra il suo corpo e il distributore automatico.

Un bip segnalò che il caffè era pronto, ma Gavin non si mosse.

Si chiedeva spesso se Connor fosse realmente così ingenuo o se una percentuale di quell’atteggiamento innocente fino all’oscenità fosse volutamente consapevole, ma adesso, il capo appena reclinato per guardarlo negli occhi, percentuali e consapevolezza erano gli ultimi degli argomenti che il suo cervello riusciva a processare.

\- Ho detto che sto bene. - si soprese a ringhiare a denti stretti prima di cercare di liberarsi di Connor con una spallata e andarsene da lì.

Fu tutto inutile, l’androide non si spostò di un millimetro, e tutto ciò che Gavin ottenne fu di sbattere contro il suo petto e venire nuovamente scandagliato da quello sguardo serio. Che avesse deviato o no, Connor non aveva certo perso l’abitudine di essere testardo riguardo agli obbiettivi che si prefissava di raggiungere.

\- Sembrerebbe proprio il contrario. Le nuove leggi sulla privacy mi impediscono di eseguire una diagnostica, ma non ho bisogno di utilizzare il mio software per rendermi conto che qualcosa non va. Hai gli occhi lucidi e il viso arrossato, la respirazione alterata e le pupille dilatate, deve starti salendo la febbre. Sarebbe meglio se ti prendessi una giornata di permesso, Gavin. -

L’analisi asettica e razionale e le premure che si celavano contemporaneamente in quella frase ebbero il potere di farlo scoppiare a ridere, anche se il suo nome pronunciato dall’androide lo riportò immediatamente alla serietà.

Connor non lo chiamava mai per nome. Lo aveva fatto una volta sola, e Gavin non l’aveva mai scordata. Gli piaceva il suo nome pronunciato dalla voce dell’androide, gli piaceva sentire le sillabe rotolargli sulle labbra, e a volte lo immaginava pronunciato in modi diversi, in circostanze diverse.

Nelle sue fantasie, la voce di Connor si faceva più bassa e graffiante, un sospiro ruvido contro la sua pelle, un ansimo mal trattenuto nel silenzio di una stanza buia. Nelle sue fantasie chiamava il suo nome con il respiro spezzato, a ritmo con i loro movimenti, a volte erano gemiti, a volte erano ordini, a volte il suo nome si perdeva in grida di piacere che gli facevano girare la testa.

\- Ho solo caldo, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. - sibilò per mantenere quell’ultimo ridicolo contatto con la realtà e non capitolare del tutto.

Prima che Connor potesse fare qualunque altra cosa, Gavin cambiò strategia e si spostò di lato, riuscendo ad eludere la sorveglianza del ragazzo e marciando verso il fondo del corridoio.

\- Dove vai? - si sentì chiamare.

\- A sciacquarmi la faccia! - gli urlò dietro senza premurarsi di rivolgergli un ultimo sguardo.

Non aveva mentito. Appena fu in bagno marciò a passo deciso verso i lavandini e aprì il getto d’acqua, lasciando che il suo rumore incominciasse a rallentargli i battiti cardiaci e a riportarlo sui binari della sanità mentale.

Quel bastardo di Miller gliel’avrebbe pagata cara.

Si sciacquò il viso e prese due grandi boccate d’aria, gli occhi chiusi per aiutarsi a ritrovare la concentrazione e la calma necessarie per potersi ripresentare in ufficio, ma sentì la porta riaprirsi e capì nell’arco di un istante che le fatiche per quella mattina non erano finite.

\- Che cazzo ci fai qui, ora?! - sbraitò senza la minima educazione.

Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di voltarsi a guardare, sapeva che era stato Connor a spingere piano la porta del bagno e ad intrufolarsi all’interno.

\- Controllo che tu stia bene. - replicò Connor, il tono basso ma un leggero fremito nella voce.

Gavin si risolse a lanciargli un’occhiata tagliente.

\- Ti ho già detto che sto bene, ora fatti i cazzi tuoi. - ma le sue mani ancora aggrappate al bordo del lavandino non dovettero essergli d’aiuto, perché Connor fece un passo in avanti, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

\- Gavin, non puoi trattare in questo modo le persone che si preoccupano per te! - gli rispose a voce più alta, la porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle.

\- E a te chi cazzo te lo fa fare di preoccuparti per me?! - fu la reazione del detective.

Stavolta toccò a Gavin fare un passo avanti fino a fronteggiare Connor, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure di odio perché era l’unico modo per non cedere ad altro, perché quelle parole gli stavano facendo vibrare ogni stadio della coscienza di un segnale di allarme che non poteva ignorare.

Connor rilassò appena i muscoli delle spalle e inclinò la testa da un lato, la solita espressione ingenua ed innocente di quando qualcosa di umano e puramente illogico sfuggiva alla sua comprensione.

\- Beh, il prendersi cura degli altri è… - ma non finì di spiegare, Gavin lo afferrò per la cravatta e lo tirò verso il basso, e le sue labbra andarono ad incontrare quelle del detective in un bacio scomposto e grezzo, frettoloso e vorace.

Le labbra di Connor erano esattamente come Gavin le aveva sempre immaginate, morbide e calde ed esperte. Si sorprese nel rendersi conto che l’androide non lo aveva allontanato, che nonostante l’iniziale frazione di secondo di rigida sorpresa stava continuando a non allontanarlo e anzi, stava rispondendo al suo bacio come se non avesse aspettato altro, come se i suoi circuiti avessero saputo in anticipo che sarebbe successo.

Connor schiuse le labbra e Gavin fece lo stesso, lasciando che la lingua dell’androide incontrasse la sua mentre una scarica di adrenalina lo attraversava da capo a piedi e gli strappava un fremito impercettibile.

Non riusciva a pensare a nulla mentre la lingua di Connor tracciava i confini della sua bocca e le sue mani si portavano delicate ma ferme a cingergli il viso e attirarlo di più a sé.

Gavin fu costretto a interrompere il bacio per prendere fiato, una pausa che gli fu fatale.

Negli occhi socchiusi di Connor non vide paura né stupore: vi intercettò un luccichio che non aveva mai visto e che annullò completamente ogni sua decenza, spingendolo a riappropriarsi di quel ghigno saccente senza pronunciare una parola, mentre un suono meccanico lo informava che la porta del bagno era stata chiusa a chiave da remoto.

\- Stai scherzando?! - domandò Gavin, scioccato di fronte alla completa assenza di pudore dell’androide.

\- Ne parliamo dopo. - sussurrò quello prima di avvicinare di nuovo il volto del detective al suo e baciarlo ancora, più a fondo, le mani fra i suoi capelli castani mentre quelle di Gavin percorrevano la sua schiena e lo stringevano a sé.

Connor prese il labbro inferiore di Gavin fra i denti e morse piano, strappandogli un piccolo gemito che lo fece sorridere di trionfo. Non ancora soddisfatto, lo spinse dolcemente ma con fermezza facendolo indietreggiare fino ai lavandini e lo fece sedere sulla superficie rialzata, prendendosi un momento per osservare vittorioso il suo volto arrossato.

\- Che cazzo guardi? - si difese quello, ma i suoi occhi liquidi e le labbra gonfie non lo rendevano credibile.

Connor, le guance di uno scandaloso blu acceso e i capelli spettinati sulla fronte, tese le labbra verso l’alto.

\- Ci guadagni, da zitto. - gli rispose senza vagliare il peso delle sue parole.

\- Fottiti, Connor! - sibilò Gavin, ma il suo impropero si spense in un mugolio soffocato quando le labbra dell’altro tornarono ad impegnare le sue, le dita di Connor che si infilavano sotto la sua maglietta e accarezzavano la sua schiena prima con movimenti lievi e circolari, poi tracciandone la linea graffiando piano.

Senza preavviso, Gavin afferrò i capelli del giovane e gli fece reclinare la testa, dedicandosi al suo collo scoperto in una scia di baci e di morsi che lasciarono un segno azzurrino, mentre era il turno di Connor di gemere e ansimare e spingersi contro di lui.

\- Gavin! - esclamò, annebbiandogli la vista dal desiderio.

L’androide trasse un respiro profondo per riprendersi, poi lasciò che il suo pollice segnasse in un movimento lento il profilo della bocca di Gavin. Quello prese il suo dito fra le labbra e chiuse gli occhi, un’espressione estatica che poco si addiceva al suo carattere scontroso e irascibile.

Connor lasciò che l’altra mano scendesse lungo il suo petto, sempre più giù, fino ad incontrare la cintura di Gavin.

La slacciò con un movimento fluido e si liberò della resistenza offerta dalla cerniera dei jeans, mentre Gavin fremeva sotto le sue mani.

\- Connor! - mugolò, un verso indecente che lo portò a tapparsi la bocca istintivamente.

Connor non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo negli occhi per alcuni lunghi secondi prima di baciarlo nuovamente e lasciare che la mano scivolasse oltre l’elastico dei boxer.

\- Con-! - non riuscì a finire, le dita affusolate del ragazzo avevano incominciato a prendersi cura di lui, accarezzandolo in tutta la sua lunghezza e sfiorandolo ora con delicatezza, ora con ritmo, accelerando i movimenti al tempo con i suoi respiri affannati.

\- Sssssh! - gli intimò sussurrandogli all’orecchio quando Gavin si lasciò sfuggire un altro gemito, il volto sudato reclinato all’indietro e gli occhi socchiusi.

\- Sei… ah… - balbettò Gavin, completamente in balia dell’androide, che lo spingeva fino al limite e poi faceva un passo indietro, senza mai permettergli di tirare realmente il fiato.

\- S-sei proprio un… ah… bastardo… - riuscì ad articolare fra un sospiro e l’altro, il viso in fiamme e il bassoventre che pulsava in quella danza ai limiti della tortura.

Connor ghignò ma non si interruppe, la mano che continuava, discreta e tuttavia sicura, il fiato che si infrangeva contro le labbra di Gavin mentre gli parlava a voce bassa e appena arrochita.

\- E tu sei un ipocrita. - ma non vi era alcun rimprovero in quella frase, nessuna ostilità mentre andava a baciarlo appena sotto l’orecchio e aumentava ancora il ritmo, consapevole che se avesse continuato ancora a lungo a tenerlo in bilico così Gavin sarebbe impazzito.

\- Oh cazzo, s-sto per… Con-! - cercò di articolare, ma i movimenti esperti dell’androide gli mozzarono il respiro, la coscienza annullata dal piacere in un ultimo ansimo.

\- Dio, Connor! - esclamò quello, gettando il capo all’indietro e spalancando la bocca, prontamente coperta da una mano dell’androide per soffocare il gemito indecente che ne uscì quando gli fu finalmente concesso di liberarsi.

Per alcuni lunghissimi istanti rimasero immobili, Gavin con la fronte sudata poggiata sulla spalla di Connor ed entrambi a respirare a fondo e rumorosamente.

Nessuno dei due disse nulla per un minuto intero, troppo stravolti da quanto appena accaduto per proferire parola, poi Gavin, ancora artigliato alla camicia di Connor, tentò di calmarsi e lo guardò in faccia.

\- Cazzo. - disse solamente, sconvolto.

Connor aveva le guance blu acceso e i capelli completamente spettinati, il nodo alla cravatta allentato e la camicia aperta fino al quarto bottone. Non lo aveva mai visto in quelle condizioni, e la consapevolezza di essere stato lui a ridurlo così sapeva essere inebriante come poche altre cose al mondo.

\- Forse ci conviene rimetterci in sesto. - osservò saggiamente l’androide.

\- Siamo spariti da un po’. - osservò poi.

L’espressione sul volto accaldato di Gavin si fece atterrita.

\- Quanto? - domandò, terrificato.

Connor ghignò, mentre il detective cercava di sistemarsi come riusciva e lui, grazie al suo software, tornava ad essere quasi impeccabile.

\- Un po’. - ripeté beandosi del vago terrore sul volto dell’altro.

Gavin si allacciò la cintura e si sciacquò la faccia con l’acqua fredda, incredulo, poi afferrò Connor per un braccio e lo obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Nessuno dovrà mai sapere nulla di questa cosa, o ti disassemblo pezzo per pezzo. - lo minacciò, ma fu lui a non riuscire a mantenere il contatto visivo.

Non si accorse del sorriso dolce sul volto di Connor prima che gli rispondesse per le rime, non si accorse che tutto in lui davvero faceva supporre che non avesse atteso altro che quel momento segreto fra loro due.

\- Tranquillo, Reed, non ci tengo a far sapere che i miei standard sono così bassi. - lo prese in giro, mentre un altro bip indicava che aveva appena aperto la serratura delle porte del bagno.

Gavin gli rivolse un’occhiata di fuoco, risentito, ma Connor sorrise e lo baciò ancora, questa volta un bacio sfuggente a fior di labbra.

Non disse nient’altro, con l’indice e il pollice si risistemò il nodo alla cravatta e uscì dal bagno.

\- Come sta Gavin? - sentì chiedere Miller dall’altro capo del corridoio.

\- Ha vomitato. Credo abbia l’influenza. - fu la risposta che gli diede Connor con la più totale nonchalance.

Bene, forse non si erano accorti di niente.

Forte di quel pensiero e ancora incredulo per quello che era appena successo, Gavin fece per lasciare il bagno e tornare alla sua scrivania, o alla break room in cui aveva abbandonato il suo povero caffè chissà quanti minuti prima, ma l’occhio gli cadde sullo specchio al di sopra dei lavandini, e più nello specifico gli cadde sul suo collo, segnato da una miriade di lividi più o meno lievi.

In preda alla più bruciante vergogna si schiaffò una mano sul volto e rimase a fissare la sua immagine basita senza sapere cosa fare né come interpretare quello che era appena successo.

La sua unica certezza era che quello dell’influenza e della necessità impellente di tornarsene a casa era un alibi che non aveva alcuna intenzione di sprecare per quella giornata.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un esperimento che è stato sigillato nel mio pc per almeno sei mesi.  
> Si tratta di qualcosa assolutamente al di fuori della mia comfort zone in quanto scrittrice, infatti sono terribilmente scettica a riguardo.  
> Lo posto per fare contenta la mia partner in crime, per il resto sappiate che sto evaporando in un angolo.  
> (Still, potrebbe avere un seguito. Chissà.)


End file.
